


But it felt so real...

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Trans Duck Newton, blowjob, future sight, handjob, mention of mama/juno ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: A dream, a rude awakening, and the events that follow. Featuring shy boys Duck and Indrid.





	But it felt so real...

**Author's Note:**

> Minors do not interact! Don't read this if you're under 18!
> 
> Hi everybody, I'm back with more pooorn! *obnoxious MLG horns*  
> Please forgive the lack of editing and lackluster formatting. I just felt like posting this as soon as it was done, lmao.

*  
*  
*

{Duck’s POV}

Duck was filled with both happiness and urgency as he crawled over Indrid on the bed. Looking down at the beautiful man beneath him, he grinned at the needy expression on his face. “There somethin’ you want, darlin’?” His hair was spread out around his head like a halo against the sheets. The seer’s red eyes shined in the light, his glasses pushed up to the top of his head.

“You,” Indrid said simply in response, before reaching up with his hands and placing them on either side of Duck’s face. He let himself be pulled down into a kiss, lowering his hips to lightly brush against the sylph’s. The sharp sensation of his lip being bitten made him moan into the kiss, and he pulled away, licking his lips. 

He felt satisfaction at the fact that Indrid was already panting for more. Leaning more of his weight on one arm, he lifted his other hand to reach down and palm Indrid through his sweatpants. Pushing his hips up into the contact, the seer bit his lip and his eyes fluttered shut. “Let me hear you,” Duck said playfully before leaning down and nipping Indrid’s neck. 

“Oh,” the sylph sighed happily. “Duck, that’s- _oh_.” He moaned as Duck’s hand pressed more firmly against the base of his cock. When the ranger bit into the skin above his collarbone, Indrid keened, canting his hips upward. 

Kissing the reddened skin, Duck chuckled against his neck. “You’re really fuckin’ into this, aren’tcha?” 

He was surprised at the feeling of the seer’s hand balling up in his hair. Indrid pulled gently until Duck was looking into his eyes. “I’m really into _you_ ,” he said, his smile full of mischief, before he leaned in to nip at Duck’s lower lip again. 

Laughing, the ranger returned the kiss, moving his hand from Indrid’s dick - at which the sylph made a pouty noise in protest - to stroke his hair. “Smooth talker.” 

Pulling away from the kiss and leaning back his head, Indrid groaned in frustration. “Duck, please, please touch me.” 

“Who am I to deny such a request?” he murmured into Indrid’s ear. He lowered his hand again to tug his waistband downward, and the sylph helped wriggle himself out of the sweatpants eagerly. “Oh, wow. Going commando, I see.”

Indrid giggled, pressing a kiss to Duck’s cheek. “Just making things easier for us both,” he said sweetly. “They were never going to be on long once I got here, anyway-” His sentence was cut off by a gasp as the ranger wrapped his hand around his dick. “ _Duck, please_.” 

Slowly working his hand up and down the shaft, he kissed down Indrid’s jawbone to his neck, lavishing it with soft kisses and the occasional nip. “I have lube,” he offered, pausing momentarily. 

He was answered by a whine. “Duck Newton, if you take your hands off me for a second, I swear to god-” 

Laughing, the ranger picked up the pace of the handjob. “Or I could suck you off,” he said softly against Indrid’s ear. The sylph shivered before nodding furiously. 

Duck moved downward, giving little kisses on Indrid’s body on his way, rubbing over his hips with eager hands. He nuzzled the base of his dick, feeling its warmth and weight on his face. “Mm, I love this,” he sighed happily before licking up the side of it. Indrid only gave a soft moan in response.

After a couple of heady minutes of licking up and down the seer’s cock, Duck was ready for more. He took the head of it into his mouth, careful to keep his lips over his teeth, and sucked gently. The response Indrid gave was definitely encouraging, as he buried his hands in the ranger’s hair. Emboldened, Duck swirled his tongue around the tip before swiping over it, gratified by the needy moans he heard in response. 

“Do you-” Indrid panted, sitting up so he could look at Duck. “Should I get a tissue, or-” 

Duck gave a firmer suck for a moment to stop Indrid’s talking. It worked tremendously as the sylph slapped his hand over his mouth to stifle a loud groan. He pulled his mouth off of Indrid’s cock. “I’ll swallow, thanks,” Duck said mischievously, his tone more sultry than he was used to hearing from himself. Then he sank his mouth down on the dick, taking up as much as he could in his mouth while he hummed happily. Indrid’s hands tightened in his hair, invigorating him. 

When he started bobbing his head up and down, Indrid whimpered, sounding desperate. “I’m- I’m going to-” he babbled, thighs trembling. Duck looked up into his eyes and saw the sylph’s needy face, a deep blush covering his cheeks while he bit his lip. He let out a loud whine at the eye contact. Delighted, the ranger hummed again and sucked a little more firmly while he bobbed his head, and Indrid cried out in pleasure, hips trembling with the effort to not buck forward as he came. 

Duck let the cock out of his mouth, satisfied, and sat up. He leaned forward to kiss at Indrid’s dazed lips. “Hi, darlin’.” 

“Sweetheart,” Indrid greeted him in response, blinking open his eyes, finally. He gave Duck a dopey grin. “You are incredible.” 

“Incredibly horny, maybe,” he laughed, grabbing Indrid’s hand and guiding it between his legs…

...

And then his alarm woke him up with loud, grating beeps.

Disoriented, Duck sat up, eyebrows furrowed as he blinked in the early morning darkness. What? He was at home, alone, and not with Indrid? He looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was time to start getting ready for work. What the hell? 

It felt so _real_...

...Could it have been a vision?

Cheeks burning, Duck rubbed his hands over his face. He didn’t even _like_ Indrid like that. Okay, he definitely, absolutely did, but he hadn’t done anything to act on it, so it was almost as if he didn’t have a raging crush on the seer. _Almost_. 

Sometimes he could nearly convince himself that his feelings were platonic, at least until Indrid smiled at him and made his heart melt.

Okay, Duck knew he was in love with his best friend. It was probably obvious to anyone who saw them together, the way Duck couldn’t keep his eyes off of Indrid and listened attentively to anything he had to say. The way he had to ball up his fists to stop himself from reaching out and grabbing Indrid’s hand as they talked.

But he hadn’t… well, he had thought about the sylph before when touching himself, but he tried not to. He didn’t want to sexualize his friend, let alone have to face him after doing so. But he couldn’t stop thinking about that damned dream, and he laid back down in bed, rubbing his thighs together. 

He could rush later to make up for the time he would spend now on masturbating, right? He slipped his hand into his boxers and felt that he was already slick and sensitive. Sighing happily, he rubbed circles around his clit rapidly, the way he always did to push himself to climax. He shivered, thinking of Indrid. How his slender fingers might feel doing this to Duck. The ranger shuddered with the extra sparks of pleasure he got from that thought. Oh, and his sharp snaggle-toothed canines pressing against Duck’s pulse, sucking a hickey into his neck… And his voice as he whispered sweet nothings into Duck’s ear… 

With a desperate groan, the ranger’s hips bucked as he came, thinking only of Indrid.

*  
*  
*

{Indrid’s POV}

Indrid had an interesting morning, for sure. 

His hands trembled slightly as he poured himself orange juice, his thoughts elsewhere. That vivid dream he’d had was haunting him near-constantly since he’d woken up a couple of minutes ago. The dream of Duck teasing him and sucking his dick. It wasn’t the first wet dream he’d had featuring the ranger, but it felt so much more _real_ than the other dreams.

He felt his cheeks flush as he realized one distinct possibility: that may have been a vision, not just a fanciful dream. Was it wishful thinking to assume it was a vision, or just simple logic? The details were crystal clear in a way that visions tended to be and dreams were not. And he sometimes did see his visions while he slept in lieu of dreams. 

So… he might have just had a vision of him and Duck fooling around. 

A grin found its way across his face while his heart began beating faster. How likely was the vision? He’d been too flustered so far to actually check until now. 

Flitting through various visions, he sought out ones of him and Duck… Oh, _wow_. Something had definitely changed last night, because all of these visions had changed since he’d last checked the day before. They were significantly more sexual now, and the dream-vision he had was now about 90% likely to happen today.

 _Today_?

Indrid squeaked, covering his face in his hands. _Today!?_

Oh, he’d been pining for months over the ranger, but suddenly the thought of acting on those feelings was almost too overwhelming to consider. He was just so lovely, and Indrid felt tongue-tied if he even remotely tried to flirt with him. And he couldn’t be faulted for lack of trying! 

But his lovestruck panic was soothed by just thinking of Duck’s presence. His calming voice, his pretty eyes, his sweet smile, his cute laugh… Sighing happily, Indrid sat on his couch, sipping his orange juice.

Once he’d calmed down enough, he should give Duck a call. He hadn’t left the house yet - but the sun was up, so clearly he was running a little late. Humming, Indrid decided to call him once he’d reached the station but before Juno arrived for work. But in the meantime...

He felt his heart flutter, foreseeing their day together. Duck’s boss would call him to give him a reward: he would be let off of work early because his reports on the poplar tree regrowth were so thorough. The ranger would set off for his camper at around one in the afternoon, and he’d pick up Indrid, then bring him to Duck’s apartment for a movie marathon.

But they wouldn’t be focused on the movies for long.

Indrid bit his lip and blushed heavily, wondering if he should do what he did in the dream and forego wearing his normal boxer briefs. 

*  
*  
*

{Duck’s POV}

Duck settled at his desk as the morning rays of light trickled through the windows. He was a little late, but he was also the one opening up the station, so it didn’t really matter much. He liked his job, though, so he tried to be on time in general. 

Tapping his fingers on the fake wood of the desk, he started up the old desktop computer, soon logging in and opening up the documents he’d need for the day. He needed to digitize some measurements he’d taken the other day, and run some stats… 

But before he got too into his work, he was startled by the phone ringing. “This is the Monongahela Forest Station. Ranger Newton speaking,” he said, stifling a yawn.

He was pleasantly surprised by Indrid’s lilting voice coming through the phone. “Good morning, Ranger Newton,” the sylph teased.

Finding out that he was talking to his crush, Duck’s voice was brighter now with happiness. “Oh, g’mornin’,” he replied, a light blush finding its way across his cheeks as he remembered the dream. “I’m- oh, uh, how are you?” His words were disorganized from his shyness.

“Doing perfectly well,” Indrid said. Duck was delighted to hear a soft purr in his voice. He really didn’t purr often. “You’ll be able to leave work early today. Would you want to hang out?” 

“Sure,” the human agreed, grinning with a little thrill of joy. Indrid wanted to spend time with him. Yes, it was a near-constant truth, but it still made him feel special every time. “Guess I’ll pick you up on the way home?” 

He could almost hear the cheerful nod he knew Indrid did in response to those words. “I’ll bring Planet Earth.” They’d already watched the whole series together a couple of times, but in Duck’s opinion, there was nothing quite as relaxing as having a nature documentary play quietly in the background while he talked to Indrid. 

“Sounds good t’me,” Duck said, looking up as Juno walked in the station. At her smug look, Duck gave her a half-joking glare. “I’ll see you later today, alright? I gotta get some work done.” 

“Of course,” Indrid said. Duck couldn’t hold the angry look he was giving to Juno because hearing Indrid’s voice made him soften inside. “Goodbye, Duck.” And the line went dead.

“Sooo,” Juno said, sitting on Duck’s desk even though her chair was five feet away. “Your mysterious crush calls you at seven in the mornin’?”

Duck spluttered. “It’s- he’s- I’m not his-” She laughed, throwing her head back. “It’s not fuckin’ funny, Juno!” he told her in a sulky tone.

“Yes, it is,” she countered, grinning at him. “Since you’re not workin’ anyway, y’should tell me ‘bout him. You’re always so fuckin’ tight-lipped regardin’ him.” 

The man rubbed his cheek, trying to decide what to say. He absolutely couldn’t lie to save his life, they both knew that, so he had to find truths he could tell her without giving away anything about Sylvain or other secrets. “His name’s Indrid,” he said softly, a smile spreading across his mouth as he spoke. 

Juno rolled her eyes. “I knew that already,” she said. “Gimme somethin’ new.” 

“Well, I ain’t sure of what exactly you know, so excuse me,” Duck said sarcastically with a chuckle. “He’s, uh, he’s taller ‘n me. He’s got white hair, but he’s ‘bout my age.” His human disguise was crafted to be roughly Duck’s age, so it wasn’t really a lie. “An’ he’s an artist.” 

“An artist, huh?” she said, walking to her desk and sitting down. “He got an instagram or somethin’?” 

Actually, Duck had no idea. “I’ll ask?” 

“You don’t fuckin’ know?” she asked with a laugh. “Duck, you been pinin’ after this dude for months.” 

“That doesn’t mean I gotta be all up in his social media!” he protested. “‘Sides, d’you even know Mama’s instagram?”

Juno stuck her tongue out at him. “Her _name_ is Madeline, and she doesn’t have one.” 

Duck rolled his eyes. “I’m workin’ on my report now. Leave me alone.” 

“Alright,” she acquiesced, smiling at him. “Don’t get too lovesick to work, though.” He threw a pencil eraser at her, and she laughed.

*  
*  
*

{Indrid’s POV}

Indrid could drive to Duck’s house perfectly well on his own if he wanted to. He had a small getaway car stashed with the essentials parked beside his winnebago, ready at any time, just in case. He towed it behind the camper when he traveled, but he’d been in town for a few months now, so it was parked separately from the ‘bago.

But there’s something to be said about being picked up by one’s crush to spend time alone together, so he happily agreed to have Duck do so.

He opened his door a couple of minutes before Duck arrived. He breathed in the May air, only having to wear one hoodie as he sat on the foldable steps leading to his door. When Duck drove up, he smiled and stood up, his backpack swinging over his shoulder as he did so.

“Hey, uh, Indrid,” Duck said, slightly awkward. In the back of his mind, Indrid’s visions told him Duck almost called him _darling_ , which is adorable. 

Hopping into the passenger seat of Duck’s truck, Indrid fidgeted with the backpack’s zippers as he set it in his lap. “Hello,” he replied. The midday sun reflected off of his glasses in a somewhat blinding way as he looked at Duck, judging by the ranger’s wince, so he pushed them up to the top of his head. 

Duck’s eyes were wide. “Oh,” he breathed. Indrid realized that the human had never seen his scarlet-red eyes before in daylight, just in the muted darkness of nighttime, so his eye color would be much brighter in this situation. 

The sylph felt a blush rise to his face. “I know they’re, um, a weird color,” he said shyly. 

“No! No, they’re gorgeous,” Duck assured him, and then his face got almost as red as Indrid’s eyes. “I mean, they’re definitely, uh, unusual, but in a good way.” 

Indrid smiled, feeling his snaggletoothed canines catching on his lower lip as he did. “Alright, then,” he said, opening his backpack to retrieve his sketchbook. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to draw out some visions on the way…” 

“Go ahead,” Duck agreed, and he started driving them to his apartment. 

*  
*  
*

{Duck’s POV}

Opening the door to his apartment, Duck crouched to pick up his cat so she wouldn’t run out the door. “Burrito, you monster,” he muttered, kissing her on the top of her head. She purred. “Stop tryin’ to escape.” 

“She’s just sad you won’t take her on walks,” Indrid commented, hiding his laugh behind his hand. 

Duck rolled his eyes. “The whole fuckin’ population of Kepler already thinks I’m weird, I don’t need t’go walkin’ my cat around on a leash like a goddamn crazy cat person.” 

“But if they already think you’re weird, then there’s nothing to lose,” Indrid giggled, taking Burrito from Duck and sitting on the sofa with her. “Besides, you’d look normal compared to me any day of the week.” The cat nuzzled his cheek and purred. Duck’s heart melted completely at the sight. It was so _cute_.

Sitting on the couch, Duck motioned toward Indrid’s backpack. “Movies?” he prompted. “I can set up the movie-watchin’ corner.” 

Indrid nodded happily and gently shooed Burrito off of him, standing up to put the DVDs in. Duck pushed the sofa backward and firmly pressed the lever on its side, extending it into a bed. He always kept sheets on it because the sofa-bed was actually _the best_ for watching movies. Quickly retrieving a large armful of blankets from his bedroom, Duck dropped them on the mattress, grinning as Indrid immediately wrapped them around himself like a cocoon. He made another trip to bring pillows. “Which one’re we watchin’?” 

“Planet Earth, episode one,” Indrid answered. He looked up at Duck, seeming lost in thought for a moment, before pushing all the blankets away on one side to make room for Duck. Did he want to snuggle? The thought made the ranger’s heart jump happily. 

Sitting down beside him, Duck tucked himself into Indrid’s side, wrapping an arm around his waist. He smiled as the sylph sighed happily, his arm laying across Duck’s shoulders and holding him close. “Where’s Burrito?” 

“She went in your room,” Indrid answered. He leaned his cheek on top of Duck’s head, and he felt a happy thrill. They almost never snuggled, so this was a rare treat. 

But then it got even better, because Indrid started purring again. As far as Duck could recall, he’d only heard Indrid purr a handful of other times, usually when he was snuggled up close like he was at that moment. “Comfy?” Duck asked fondly. 

“Mhmm,” Indrid said, his voice rough with purrs. The ranger’s heart felt so warm with the closeness and comfort. “It’s a good day.” 

The narrator’s voice in the background got quieter as Duck turned down the volume. “Can’t say I disagree,” he replied, smiling. “Though I gotta ask, y’see anythin’ interesting comin’ in the future? Like, is it a good day ‘cause of what’s already happened, or is it gonna be a good day?” 

The sylph was quiet for a moment, his purrs sputtering out as he thought. “Um, both,” he said, voice a little quieter. Was he shy? “I woke up with a good dream, is all.” 

“Uh, same,” Duck said with a nervous laugh. He pulled away from Indrid so he could look at him, and yes, he was blushing. “So, uh, I know your powers don’t work this way, but like, you sometimes know shit that I didn’t think you would, so-” 

“-did you see my dreams?” Indrid finished for him, then giggled. “No, Duck Newton, I am not capable of seeing your dreams.” 

“Okay,” Duck breathed, relieved. “So, uh, I actually might’ve had a vision last night? Or, I guess, this mornin’.” His heart beat faster under the intensity of the gaze Indrid gave him. “What?” 

Indrid pushed up his glasses to the top of his head. “It’s just…” His eyes were mesmerizing, and Duck found that he couldn’t look away from them. “I did, too.” The seer licked his lips. “It was about you.” 

“Oh.” Duck couldn’t seem to think clearly. All he wanted at that moment was to kiss Indrid. They were so _close_ , their mouths only a few inches apart. He could just lean in and kiss him if he wanted. “I, uh, dreamed about you, too.” 

Indrid giggled and kissed Duck’s forehead. The simple affection made his face heat up. “My visions say that we had the same dream.” 

Indrid had a horny dream _about Duck_ and the realization gave him a spark of warmth in his belly. 

“You said y’couldn’t see my dreams!” Duck protested, his heart beating wildly. The sylph kissed Duck’s cheek, and the ranger felt like he was melting inside. He’d been wishing for this kind of affection from Indrid for months. 

“You’re correct, but I can see the conversations we might have. What you would potentially say in them is all fair game.” 

“That seems unfair,” Duck mumbled, and he bit his lip. He gasped as he suddenly realized something. It was definitely possible Indrid saw him masturbating this morning. “You didn’t- oh, fuck,” he said, covering his mouth with his hand. He wasn’t sure if he could handle the humiliation of his crush seeing him touch himself right after having a wet dream about him.

Indrid pushed a lock of Duck’s hair behind his ear. “As soon as I realized what I was seeing, I ignored the vision and focused on a more innocent one,” he said gently, soothing the ranger’s fears. “I’m not one to spy on private moments.” 

Duck sighed in relief and closed his eyes. In the lull of the conversation, he heard the documentary in the background, completely ignored in favor of talking to Indrid.

*  
*  
*

{Indrid’s POV}

Indrid rubbed his hand over Duck’s upper back, feeling the tension leave his body slowly. “I didn’t mean to worry you,” he murmured, feeling a little guilty. 

“It’s okay,” Duck answered, opening his eyes again. He looked deeply into Indrid’s eyes, and the sylph swallowed a little nervously. He wanted to kiss the ranger so, so badly. “I’m kinda surprised I didn’t wonder ‘bout that sooner.” 

Indrid shrugged, unwilling to break his eye contact with Duck. “Well, you know what kind of person I am. I’m not interested in betraying others’ trust or watching something like that without permission.” The human raised an eyebrow at him, and he realized the implications of what he’d said. He felt his face quickly get hot with a deep blush. “I- I mean, um,” he stuttered, “not that I, ah, have done that.” 

“Sounds like you have,” Duck said with a mischievous grin. “Did someone actually give you permission to watch them masturbate?” 

He fidgeted with the tag on one of the blankets, finally breaking the eye contact to look down at his hands. “He had an exhibitionist kink,” he mumbled, embarrassed. “He actually, um, asked me to. Asked me to watch, I mean.” 

Duck’s eyes were bright with interest. “Was that more fun or weird?” 

“Well, of course it was fun,” Indrid explained with a crooked smile. “I mean, someone getting off just on the thought of me seeing them do so? Pretty hot.” He watched with satisfaction as the ranger licked his lips. “This sounds like more than just casual interest, Duck.” 

Grinning, Duck shrugged. “Jus’ somethin’ to explore later, I think,” he said. His tone was something between playful and shy, and it made Indrid’s chest warm. 

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Indrid said quietly. He placed a fingertip underneath Duck’s chin, looking closely into his pretty brown eyes. “May I kiss you?” 

“Please,” Duck breathed, leaning forward as Indrid pressed his lips against the human’s. He felt a thrill of happiness, _finally_ kissing his crush like he’d been wanting for so long, and quiet purring followed. Duck pulled back from the kiss momentarily to say, “That’s so goddamn cute,” before swiping his tongue along Indrid’s lower lip.

Giggling, Indrid broke away from the kiss to lay on his back on the bed. “Come here,” he said happily, and he paused the documentary completely. Background noise was no longer wanted or needed. “I need to be kissed with in an inch of my life, I think.” 

With a chuckle, Duck crawled over Indrid and pressed his lips gently to his jawbone. “I can arrange that.” After giving a long trail of kisses from Indrid’s jaw to his chin and down his neck, Duck pushed himself up some. He looked down at Indrid with a grin. “There somethin’ you want, darlin’?”

“You,” Indrid said immediately. He reached up and held Duck’s cheeks in his hands, pulling him down into a kiss. Playfully, he bit Duck’s lip and was satisfied by the answering moan.

Duck pulled away, licking his lips. Indrid was struck by the _want_ he felt. But then he felt the ranger’s palm press against his cock through his soft sweatpants, and he arched into the feeling. He bit his lip to stifle a moan and closed his eyes.

But then Duck told him in a playful tone, “Let me hear you,” and lightly bit into the thin skin of Indrid’s neck. Not enough to give him a hickey, but his visions told him he’d have more than enough by the end of this.

“Oh,” the sylph sighed happily. “Duck, that’s- _oh_.” Then Duck bit more sharply on the skin above his collarbone. Indrid gasped and whined, pushing his hips upward against the ranger’s hand.

“You’re really fuckin’ into this, aren’tcha?” Duck asked, chuckling as he kissed Indrid’s neck.

Well, Indrid felt a little braver now, and he wanted to flirt. He balled up his hand in Duck’s hair and gently pulled until the ranger was looking into his eyes. “I’m really into _you_ ,” he said with a mischievous smile. Then the sylph leaned in for a kiss, and he nipped Duck’s lower lip again.

Duck laughed. Indrid pouted as he moved his hand away from his dick to pet his hair. “Smooth talker.” 

Frustrated by the lack of stimulation, Indrid leaned back his head and groaned. “Duck, please, please touch me.” He felt a little thrill to hear his own voice begging for _Duck_ , just like he’d been fantasizing for so long.

The seer shivered when he felt Duck’s lips brush against his ear. “Who am I to deny such a request?” He sighed in relief when he felt Duck tugging at his waistband and helped pull his sweatpants off. “Oh, wow. Going commando, I see.”

Honestly, he’d forgotten that he decided to forego underwear, like in the vision. He giggled, feeling his face heat up with a blush, and kissed Duck on the cheek. “Just making things easier for us both. They were never going to be on long once I got here, anyway-” 

But Indrid was interrupted when he felt Duck touching his cock, firmly wrapping his hand around it. “ _Duck, please_ ,” the sylph gasped. He heard the desperation in his own voice but didn’t mind it, necessarily, so much as that he didn’t want the neighbors to hear him. Indrid bit his lip to hold back a whimper while Duck’s hand slowly rubbed up and down his shaft. He focused on the feeling of the ranger’s lips and teeth on his neck, savoring the intense arousal it gave him.

Duck paused his movements, to Indrid’s frustration. “I have lube,” he offered.

Indrid whined, arching his back needily. “Duck Newton, if you take your hands off me for a second, I swear to god-” He let out a deep breath of relief when the ranger’s hand moved again, more quickly than before. 

He felt Duck’s breath stir against his ear as he whispered, “Or I could suck you off.” Indrid shivered and nodded rapidly. He panted as the human kissed down his body, eagerly awaiting what came next. He’d seen it in the dream and hadn’t stopped thinking about it since. Indrid let out a shaky breath as he felt Duck nuzzle the base of his dick. Then he heard the ranger say quietly, as if just to himself, “Mm, I love this,” before licking along the side of the shaft. 

Forcing himself to stay still, Indrid moaned quietly in pleasure. Duck spent a couple of minutes giving long licks from the base to the tip of his dick. Indrid had thought he’d be able to stand some licking without becoming absolutely desperate for more, but he was definitely wrong about that. When he felt Duck wrap his lips around the head of Indrid’s cock, the sylph shoved his hands into the ranger’s hair, overcome with pleasure from the warmth and slickness of his mouth.

This morning, Indrid had only touched himself enough to climax once even though he craved more, and he’d been thinking about this all damn day, so he knew he wouldn’t last long. But he was shocked by the speed at which Duck was pushing him toward climax. The things he was doing with his tongue made him arch his back and moan and whimper and tremble. 

With an immense amount of effort, Indrid pulled himself out of the haze of pleasure to sit up. “Do you- Should I get a tissue, or-” 

Apparently Duck had other ideas, because he sucked more firmly on Indrid’s dick at that moment. Just before he groaned loudly and desperately, Indrid covered his mouth with his hand to stifle it, curling his toes in the effort to stay quiet.

“I’ll swallow, thanks.” The ranger’s voice sounded deliciously different from its normal timbre, and Indrid knew he’d be thinking about that a _lot_ later on when touching himself. 

But then Duck took as much of Indrid into his mouth as he could, humming and sucking, and the sylph balled up his fists in the ranger’s hair by reflex, lost in the sensations. Indrid mewled needily when Duck’s mouth moved up and down on his cock, already feeling close to the edge of orgasm. “I’m- I’m going to-” he gasped, quivering. His eyes fluttered open and met Duck’s sultry gaze, and Indrid whined loudly, barely resisting the urge to thrust into his mouth. 

And when Duck sucked and hummed on his cock some more, Indrid let out a feral noise of desire and arousal before climaxing in the human’s mouth.

After a few moments of silent bliss, Indrid felt a little kiss on his lips. “Hi, darlin’,” Duck said quietly. 

Indrid’s eyes fluttered open. “Sweetheart,” he responded, and he grinned, his heart feeling full. “You are incredible.”

“Incredibly horny, maybe,” he laughed, grabbing Indrid’s hand and guiding it between his legs. “Hey, this is where my dream ended.” 

“Mine too,” Indrid said, leaning upward to pull Duck into another kiss. “But I’d love to keep going.” 

*  
*  
*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments give me life <3


End file.
